


The Wolf I Loved

by Spudato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Pet Play, puppy!ruby, queer smut by a queer writer for queer readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Once upon a time, many years ago, Blake had decided that a fairytale type of love - the unconditional, fuzzy-on-the-outside-glowy-on-the-inside sort of thing - was better relegated to stories and forever confined to the untouchable realms of fiction. But, in the end, Blake fell in love the way you fall off the last step of a staircase: without warning and with their heart pounding in their throat.A birthday gift for Grey.





	The Wolf I Loved

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is a birthday gift for Grey! They're my good good pal and I love 'em a lot. Inspired by this visual prompt that they drew a while back: buttsforafterwards.tumblr.com/post/174716765080

Once upon a time, many years ago, Blake had decided that a fairytale type of love - the unconditional, fuzzy-on-the-outside-glowy-on-the-inside sort of thing - was better relegated to stories and forever confined to the untouchable realms of fiction. It could almost be entirely attributed to the ever-jading affect of life itself, they supposed, as reality came crashing in to reveal all the cracks that young eyes had once omitted, and as Blake had gotten older some part of them had decided that nothing in life was really as good as people claimed.

In the long scheme of things, though, they were still just a kid, and - as Blake would find out - cynicism only looked good if you weren’t proven catastrophically, wonderfully wrong.

It was Ruby who’d do it, who’d look at Blake’s judgements and then pop the p on a resounding ‘nope!’, who made them realise that sometimes cute girlfriends _do_ kiss you on the back of your hand and buy you flowers that have already started wilting a little and send you emoji-strewn messages at four in the morning telling you that, um, actually, you’re pretty handsome and if you don’t mind, could you send her a silly selfie late at night because you look cute when you’re tired?

In the end, Blake fell in love the way you fall off the last step of a staircase: without warning and with their heart pounding in their throat.

Dating was easy. Sometimes Blake worried it was _too_ easy, with the way things fell together. Ruby’s sister Yang was one of Blake’s closest friends and had given them practically a list of date ideas Ruby would like, and then Blake’s housing situation fell through with Velvet upon trying to move out of student housing together but then Ruby had gone _well Yang and I are looking for a third housemate so do you want the room?_ And Blake, who liked to think they weren’t entirely a dumbass at the best of times, said yes, of course, why wouldn’t I want to live with my girlfriend and best friend?

Point being, it was like everything had been waiting to happen by destiny or something and Blake had basically fallen through time and space without a word of control before they’d landed in Ruby’s room, months later, with her holding a bright red collar and asking with a stuttering jaw if Blake knew she was kinda maybe very into petplay?

“Well,” Blake had started, looking her up and down even as she’d squirmed under their gaze, never able to hold still for even a second. “I mean, that explains you liking it when I pet your hair.”

Ruby had yelped and kicked out at their shins even as they’d laughed, but after that they figured it out together. Blake had always seen Ruby as some sort of puppy anyway - like, seriously, when she was in a good mood it was like trying to wrangle a baby wolf - and when they first clipped on her collar and tugged her close on a bright red leash, tasting the name ‘Rex’ in their mouth until she’d blushed as red as a rose and buried her face into Blake’s collar, it’d felt right. Like this was how it was always supposed to be.

Ruby - only ever Rex during play - loved them and trusted them and she wore every collar with a pleased little smile, rolling onto her back and letting Blake tickle her tummy with a crook of their fingers, barking and yipping and roughhousing and nipping at dark skin with a devious little grin. Sometimes she was adorable and sometimes she was downright infuriating to handle, having to be pinned down with all of Blake’s weight just to hold the little jerk in place for _five minutes-_

She made up for all of those moments, though. She’d submit with her head bowed low, little yearning whines and licks begging for Blake’s attention and their affection, and even if they tried to play the aloof owner, trying their best to train their puppy to be less needy, they always caved. Always for her. They couldn't pretend to not love every bare inch of her, running their nails over the curve of her butt or leaving bitemarks on the inside of tanned thighs, lapping up sticky arousal as she giggled and panted and moaned, fingers digging into dark curls of hair until Blake growled an order to keep her hands out of trouble - _or I’ll make you_.

And for all their worship of her, Rex would offer back all their love and then some, tongue working on the tight rim of their asshole through the smooth latex of a dental dam, licking up the curve of their shaft and nuzzling her face into the fuzz of their thighs as they came with laboured breaths, working her fingers inside them until their knees shook.

Blake still couldn’t help but tease her sometimes anyway, like when they were watching her wander about her room with new leather mitts adorned with red paw prints, clambering onto and over furniture before they tugged her onto their lap with a laugh, kissing her red cheeks and smiling mouth over and over again.

“Who’s a good dog?” they murmured, Rex nearly bumping her forehead right into their chin when she nodded vigorously. “You’re such a spoiled puppy, aren’t you?”

“Mm hm,” Rex hummed, pressing chast little kisses along Blake’s jawline. “Mm hm, mm hm.”

“That’s right,” Blake purred, fingers grasping at Ruby’s collar, the engraved tag marked with REX in capitals on the front and ‘property of Blake Belladonna’ on the reverse glinting in the light. They pulled her close enough that they could press their lips to the shell of one pink ear, pressing kisses to her temple before whispering warm, hushed breaths into her hair, feeling her shiver from head to toe. “A spoiled pup, _just for me.”_

“Just for you,” Rex mumbled, and then froze as Blake leaned back with a bemused little smile.

“Excuse me?”

With wide eyes, Rex just shook her head, starting to try and worm her way from Blake’s grip even as they grinned, pressing their forehead to hers so that gold could meet a startled silver. “Did I give the command to _speak?_ ”

Rex shook her head again, but Blake didn’t give her another chance to try and free herself, pushing her against the sheets of the bed to pin her wrists down, butter-soft leather cuffs squeezed in their fingers. Rex was good, and sweet, and gentle, but sometimes Blake found there was nothing better than putting her firmly in her place, biting and kissing and licking and loving in ways they’d only read about in books.

Books that a younger Blake should never have read, of course, but books they’d cast away as fantasy nonetheless. How good it was, then, to be able to experience it for real.


End file.
